Better
by Arin DeStruction
Summary: Hermione is there when Fred wakes up from a 3-month long coma after the war. Just a fluffy Fremione one-shot I've had rolling around in my head for a while.


**Better**

**One-Shot**

Hermione Granger sat next to Fred Weasley's bed at St. Mungo's, tears threatening to spill from her light brown eyes. She had come here every day with George since Fred has been sent there after the battle. Every day for three months, she held her composure as they sat next to the comatose twin, but whenever George left, the floodgates opened. George was currently speaking to Fred's Healer out in the hallway, so she knew she only had a couple minutes before she would have to regain her strength. She didn't quite know why she felt so compelled to stay with them. Maybe if her shield charm had been faster, none of that stupid wall would have hit him at all. The Healer's were afraid that Fred would never wake up; that he'd be a vegetable for life. Maybe it would have just been simpler if she hadn't tried to help.

Death would be better than not fully living. Death would be better than knowing he was in there somewhere, but never getting to see his hand brush his shaggy red hair out of his eyes again. Better than never hearing his laughter ringing out as he pulled a prank off perfectly. She moved her hand to wrap around his, needing to feel his warmth. Death would have been better. Then his hand twitched. Hermione thought she was imagining things, but he twitched again, wrapping his hand around hers and he took a deep breath, like he had been underwater for too long and needed air at the surface. Hermione's eyes widened. Should she tell George? Should she stay and make sure it wasn't a fluke? Then his eyes fluttered.

"George! George! Get in here!" She screamed. "He's waking up!"

The door flung open and George ran to the bed. George grasped his brother's free hand, and leaned in to whisper. "Freddie? Are you there?" George grinned with tears in his eyes as Fred mumbled a few incoherant words. "What was that?"

"Babbling... Bumbling... Band of... Baboons." Fred mustered. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling a little.

"Now, try saying that five times fast." George whispered, tears finally being released and cascading down his face. "Freddie?"

"Georgie? Where... Am I?"

"St. Mungo's. You had a nasty accident during the battle." George said, quietly, tightening his grip on Fred's hand.

"Did we... Did we win?"

"Of course we won. Did you really think otherwise?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Three months." Hermione whispered, letting her presence be known.

Fred opened his eyes a little and squinted. "Granger?"

"Yes, Fred. It's me." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a wall smashed into my head." He said, not opening his eyes more than a crack.

"Fitting, seeing as that's what happened." George said. He looked around the room. "Do you want me to go get Mum?"

"No, Georgie. Don't tell her I'm awake." Fred shook his head a little. "Yes, please. I'm sure she's worried sick."

George looked at Hermione, not knowing if he should leave his brother or not. "Go, George. He's in capable hands. I'll stay til you get back." She watched as George nodded, squeezed Fred's hand once more, and apparated to The Burrow.

"Why are you here?" Fred asked, still holding onto her hand.

"I... I don't know. I felt... Responsible..."

"What? Why?" Fred opened his eyes more, growing accustomed to the bright light in the room.

"If I had cast my Shield Charm faster, the wall wouldn't have hit you at all, and you would have been perfectly fine." Her lip trembled, still reeling from the shock of him waking up.

"Yes, but if you hadn't cast one at all, I wouldn't be here. Would I?"

"No..." Hermione whispered, grasping his hand tighter.

"Don't feel responsible. You saved me."

"I made you a vegetable. Death would have been better." The phrasee had seemed to become a mantra of sorts for her over the past months.

"Now, Granger, If I had died, I wouldn't have woken up at all." Fred smiled a meek half-smile. "You saved my life."

"I was afraid I wasn't going to hear you laugh ever again." She whispered. Her emotions got the best of her and she began to cry once more.

"Granger..." Fred lifted his free hand and held her petite one between his bigger ones. "'Mione. You. Saved. My. Life. Now, stop that crying nonsense. For me?"

Hermione sniffled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Anything for you." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"These past three months, staying here with George... I began to... To fall in love with you. He'd sit and tell stories about you, hoping they'd trigger something and you'd wake up. And I just fell in love." He was awake. What better time to spill her guts about what she's been feeling then now?

"Good. I am the better looking one, anyways."

"That's what you have to say? I just confessed my love for you and you make a joke? Thanks." She began to pout a bit.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. There's no one else I'd want to profess their love for me after waking up from a 3-month coma. Wait- What about our dear ickle Ronniekins?"

"Apparently, ickle Ronnie decided Lavender Brown was far more interesting after being attacked by Greyback."

"Well, you know, Granger, there's something I guess I should tell you, as well."

"If you don't like me back, that's okay. I understand."

"No. That's not it, at all. Quite the opposite, actually." Fred let go of her hand and patted the bedside next to him for her to sit. Hermione gingerly sat down and Fred wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "I've fancied you for what seems like ages. Never thought you'd fall for a bloke like me, though. What, with me having a sense of humor and all, and you, you know, not having one.." He smiled as she swatted his arm.

"Honestly, Fred..."

"You still think death would have been better than this? Because, love, nothing's better than this." He buried his face in her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione didn't get a chance to say anything, because at that moment, George walked in followed by the rest of the Weasley clan, and Harry carrying baby Teddy. Mrs. Weasley was beaming, moreso when she saw Fred and Hermione cuddled up on his bed. As Hermione got to the floor, and gave everyone space to see Fred, she smiled brightly at the sight. Fred was right. There was nothing better than this.

X X X


End file.
